


home sweet home

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Roleplay, Self-Hatred, Sick Character, dying character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tucker and wash relish in being home after everything. one of them more than the other.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>roleplay between myself and destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline on tumblr adapted onto here</p>
            </blockquote>





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> "If I lay here  
> If I just lay here  
> Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"
> 
> -Snow Patrol "Chasing Cars"

Tucker sighed as his focus drifted from his book on history of film and slumped back in his chair. He stared at the ceiling and blinked back tears. He hated this, this feeling that any moment he’d get a phone call that would tell him that his uncle was dead. It was too real now. 

Before, he knew but there was a distance. Sure, Mike couldn’t come down for Christmas but he was also the first person cursing his name for making him worry whenever Tucker woke up in the hospital. He tapped his pencil against his book and rested his hand on his scar. He knew how telling both actions were, knew that Wash would do that little sigh that he did whenever he saw Tucker’s attention drift to his uncle. That sigh that meant that Wash didn’t know what to do and then Tucker would feel bad and try to distract himself.

It was never a good situation.

Wash glanced up from his laptop towards Tucker, and read the situation instantly. He bite his lip. He didn’t know what to do, and glanced back towards the sentence he’d stopped on, then back towards Tucker.

“Wanna take a break, babe?”

Tucker turned to look at Wash and gave him a grateful grin. “Yeah,” He started, his voice hoarse, “Yeah, sorry, I just…” He shook his head.

“It’s okay. Come, join me on my poor excuse for a bed.” Wash waved him over, setting his laptop on the floor next to the bed to make more room.

Tucker smiled softly and made his way over. He snuggled into Wash, wrapping his arms around Wash’s middle. “You’re so great, I’m sorry.” He mumbled into Wash’s neck.

“I am pretty great, and you shouldn’t be sorry. It’s okay. It’s …..all alright, alright?”

Man, Wash sucked at comforting people.

Tucker chuckled humorlessly. “Alright.”

“Wanna hear about a weird dream I had?” Washington asked.

Tucker smiled up at him. “Sure.”

Wash rolled his head back at the ceiling.

“Once upon a time, there was a nasty old dwarf who lived the in the woods. He didn’t have a name in my dream, so let’s call him Leonard. Anyway, this dwarf was mean and horrible to all the forest animals. A real douchenozzle. One day, somehow, he gets stuck in a tree. And he calls desperately for help. All the forest animals he was ever mean to come and laugh at his dumb ass. Like, honestly, how did a dwarf get stuck in a tree? And they decide to be the bigger people, sort of, and help him down. They do so by shitting in a huge pile till the pile of crap gets big enough to reach him, and he can slide to the bottom. The minute he gets the the bottom they beat him up and sell his organs on the black market. The End.”

Tucker paused, absorbing the story for a bit, before bursting out laugh and snuggling closer to Wash. He felt his sides and cheeks begin to hurt, but, Jesus Christ, that was not what he was expecting. “God, you’re amazing. Jesus Christ, Wash, I love you.”

Washington laughed and turned towards Tucker more, cupping his jaw with his hand and moving in to kiss him, hoping to show him how much he loved him if he couldn’t say it.

He wished he could say it, but until he figured that out, he had to make up for it in other ways.  
Tucker smiled against Wash’s lips and pulled away. “Not gonna lie, my favorite part of that was the mental image of Church as an angry pissy dwarf getting shit on, beat up, and sold on the black market.”

“Dreams are a writers gold mine.” Wash said.

Tucker let the mirth melt off his face and smiled warmly at Wash, “Thank you.”

“You’re always welcome, boo.” He snarked, grinning and pecking Tucker on the lips again. Then he kissed him on the jaw, then kissed him under the ear where he was the most sensitive on his neck.

Tucker squeaked in surprise–in a manly way, of course–and squirmed. “Jesus, Wash.” He breathed out.

“Alas, what would my childhood priest say if he could see me now.” Wash laughed, and kissed down Tucker’s neck to the dip of his collarbone.

Tucker sucked in a breath and threaded his fingers through Wash’s hair. “Screw religion,” He hissed closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of Wash’s lips on his skin.

“That’s my motto.” Wash replied, leaning back up to kiss him on the mouth.

He decided that until he could figure out how to get around the block in his own head and tell Tucker that he loved him, he’d do his best to show it, as often as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> playlists:  
> plot: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/cracks-in-the-mirror  
> tucker: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/the-strongest-hearts-are-the-heaviest  
> felix: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/please-don-t-stay-in-touch  
> maine:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/f-u-r-y  
> sad:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/i-found-you-lost-with-a-compass-in-the-fog  
> locus:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/enjoy-the-abuse
> 
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
